Lovelorn
by Dawneques
Summary: Love is painful. A truth Cresselia and Darkrai will come to know as they wrestle between their hearts' desires and the duty of their immortal positions.
1. Chapter 1-Time

It was a summer night. The clouds covered the moon, ripping away the light from the world leaving it dark and desolate. The salty air was cool and humid. Waves lapped at the rocky shore of the island and Cresselia was in her home, healing Darkrai, again. Cresselia couldn't even keep count how many times Darkrai had shown up to her home bruised and battered. She exhaled a small amount of ice and held it against some of the more egregious injuries. Darkrai tensed when the cold hit his skin. Cresselia swiftly apologized,

"Does that hurt?"

"Heh…a little." Darkrai winced, he leaned heavily against the cave wall.

Cresselia levitated the ice away from him and gently touched the bruise on his arm. Her face turned toward the cloudy sky outside. She sighed irritably, it wouldn't be as effective. A pink glow emanated from her body. Darkrai closed his eyes as the power of the Moonlight wafted over him.

"Have I ever told you that you're a remarkable healer?"

"You could dare to mention it more often."

Cresselia hid her blush beneath the natural shade of her face as the pink light faded away. Various cuts and maladies disappeared from Darkrai's body. He sighed in relief. Suddenly, Cresselia realized that she was still touching his arm. Pulling away, she spun around and headed to the back picking up an Oran berry. Cresselia set it down on Darkrai's lap. He took the small blue berry and ran his fingers against the berries tough outer shell. He stared at it intently.

"Is something wrong?" Cresselia asked softly.

Darkrai broke from his trance and glanced at her.

"Cresselia, what's your favorite color?"

It was a simple question. A question she should've been able to answer immediately but her heart had taken it upon itself to beat uncontrollably.

"I like the color blue."

"Blue? Do you have a favorite shade of blue?"

Cresselia nodded,

"I like light blue, like the color of the sky." _Like the color of your eyes,_ she wanted to say it but she would dive head first into the ocean before she ever said that out loud.

"I like yellow. I mean blue is nice too but I really like yellow."

Cresselia stifled a giggle. It seemed kind of silly that the king of all nightmares' favorite color was yellow.

"Why do you like yellow?"

He hesitated, taking a bite of the berry she had given him.

"Well it's so bright and happy that it makes me feel happy too."

Cresselia smiled at him. She couldn't understand how anyone could despise him. Cresselia shook her head causing Darkrai to tilt his head in concern.

"Cress…You okay?"

"I'm alright." _No she wasn't._

Her heart hurt for him but one emotion kept her from him. Fear. Darkrai seemed to inspire it in everyone but for Cresselia it was a different kind of fear. The kind that turns the face red and flutters in the pit of the stomach. Fear of rejection. Fear that if she said a word the whole world would turn upside down and fall apart. She could not tell him. She could not take the risk. With a shaky breath she finished patching him up.

"I apologize, but I think that's all I can do for you."

Darkrai chuckled softly,

"Don't apologize to me, Cress. You've done more for me than anyone else has."

After Darkrai spoke he narrowed his eyes.

"I apologize for that too." Cresselia sighed "They should be kinder towards you."

Even though she couldn't see his mouth, Cresselia could tell Darkrai had smiled slightly at her.

"Thank you, Cresselia."

Cresselia's heart heavily thumped in her chest.

"You're welcome."

Darkrai floated up into the air and turned toward the entrance.

"I best get back home. I would not want to over stay my welcome."

"Are you going to rush off, again?" Cresselia inquired, her pleasant voice betraying her hidden yearning.

"Want to try and catch me?" Darkrai smirked at her mischievously.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe…"

Cresselia snorted,

"You'd be better off running from a Shellos, in your condition. I'm not going to race a race I know I can win unfairly."

Darkrai laughed cheerfully. He turned his head so that she could see his visible blue eye. He drew breath as if about to speak but instead nodded in farewell before disappearing into the night.

The silence was deafening. Hanging her head, Cresselia lowered herself to the ground. She inhaled cold air into her lungs. Underneath her lay the warmth of her bed but it brought her no comfort. Yet again she had been gifted the opportunity to tell him but she didn't. Fear had restrained her.

A decade passed. Cresselia rarely saw Darkrai in that time. He had been skipping legendary meetings and had not visited her. Their last night together rested heavily upon her. Had she said something wrong? Or was it what she didn't say? Regret clouded her mind and by evening she found herself flying toward Lake Verity. She could no longer hold her feelings back and she needed advice.

Mesprit was shocked to see the lunar swan show up. She quickly pushed aside her hastily packed supplies and let Cresselia in.

"Mesprit I really need to talk to you. I can't…" Cresselia suddenly noticed Mesprit's mess and flustered expression.

"Oh, is this a bad time?"

"No! No!" Mesprit shook her head, "I have plenty of time for you Cresselia!"

"If you're sure…"

Mesprit smiled warmly,

"Now what seems to be the problem?"

"It's Darkrai…" Cresselia sighed, "…I think I'm in love with him."

"I KNEW IT!"

Cresselia jumped back slightly at Mesprit's outburst. The psychic sprite giggled uncontrollably before grabbing Cresselia's tiny paws.

"Oh Cresselia! I'm the Pokémon of emotions, surely you didn't think I didn't know!"

"I…" Cresselia begin but she looked away, how could she have forgotten.

"Do you know if he feels the same for me, Mesprit?"

"Hmmm…" Mesprit let go of Cresselia's paws and scratched her head, "Well you know he's kind of a closed book. I have detected he has positive feelings for you but love…"

"Oh…" Cresselia's face fell.

"Don't be too disappointed Cresselia. Boys can be pretty oblivious, especially towards their own feelings." Mesprit smiled wryly, "You should tell him."

"But you just said…"

"I know, but what do you have to lose?"

Cresselia paused a moment. The friendship she had with Darkrai was her most prized possession. She wouldn't trade it for the world.

"Cresselia I know you're afraid but if you tell Darkrai how you feel…he might just return your affections."

"And if he doesn't?"

Mesprit patted her head lightly.

"Then at least you got it out instead of wallowing in despair like you usually do."

"Urgh…" Cresselia grimaced, "You feel that too."

"Yup!" Mesprit turned away gathering up her clutter, "Now I must go, Cresselia, I'm sorry. Someone has stolen the Time Gears and Giratina has ordered my sisters and I to find and guard them until Dialga can retrieve them."

Cresselia's eyes widened.

"That's awful."

"Oh well you know…ever since Arceus…" Mesprit's voice flattened and dissipated.

Cresselia lowered her head.

"I know."

"Please tell Darkrai how you feel, Cresselia. Trust me."

Mesprit winked at her and disappeared. Cresselia left Lake Verity with more hope than she had when she arrived.

 _Positive feelings._ Cresselia thought. _Well that's a start._

She found herself beaming as she caught sight of New Moon Island. Fog covered the entire island. Ethereal black trees, with their stretching limbs, stuck out of the mist as if trying to grab her. Cresselia landed and immediately shivered.

"Darkrai…" she called out shakily.

At first all she could see was the haze but then a single icy eye became visible.

"Cresselia…" His rough voice sounded sickeningly sweet to her ears.

He slid out of the fog, the black tendrils of his cloak-like body billowing out behind him. Cresselia backed up slightly, fear coursing through her veins.

"Are you alright?"

Darkrai chuckled forebodingly, "I couldn't be better my darling, Cresselia."

In any other context those words would've cause her cheeks to warm but she felt chilled to the bone. Cresselia backed further away but Darkrai only came nearer.

"You seem scared, Cresselia."

"I am scared." Cresselia backed up into a tree, "Something's wrong with you."

"Nothing's wrong my dear, Cresselia." Cresselia was grateful for once that he didn't float closer to her but instead relied on his stilt legs to stay in place.

"I've only come to realize my true potential."

"What do you mean?"

"I hope you didn't enjoy the sun very much."

Cresselia's heart stopped.

"You didn't."

Darkrai blinked and released a sinister grin.

"I did."

"The Time Gears….dear Arceus, Darkrai! What have you done!?" Cresselia cried in anguish.

"What should've been done a long time ago!" Darkrai's visible blue eye glowed threateningly.

"Why should I be the only one to suffer in darkness? Why shouldn't the whole world suffer as well?"

Darkrai quickly closed the distance between them. His fiery gaze held her's.

"I don't want to be alone any longer, Cresselia." Darkrai's expression changed drastically to one of a deep sadness, "Won't you join me?"

Cresselia's head snapped up in horror.

"We could rule a world of darkness, together. You and I."

Cresselia inched further against the tree.

"I could never rule such a world with you."

Hurt shown in Darkrai's face. He pulled his arms around himself and withdrew from her.

"If that is what you wish."

Darkrai turned away from her.

"I don't want to hurt you, Cresselia." Darkrai's words rung through the clearing,

"Don't interfere."

Before she could react, Darkrai sunk into the shadows and disappeared like a ghost. Cresselia collapsed to the ground. Tears clouded her eyes as the words of her lost confession drifted away from her mind and instead were replaced with anguish. That morning the sun never rose and Cresselia wept.


	2. Chapter 2-Darkness

To an immortal a day would pass in the blink of an eye. However, after the Time Gears were stolen, days bled into each other as darkness covered the lands. Not even the moon shown with light. Cresselia did not care what day it was, all she knew is that she had to stop Darkrai. Perhaps she could talk some sense into him. Cresselia huffed. Darkrai may be stubborn but surely she could get him to see reason. For a long while all that was below her was the graying ocean. Right as Cresselia finally reached the sweet sight of land, the sun began to rise.

"What?" Cresselia recoiled back.

She squinted but could not look away.

"Cresselia!" Mesprit's bright but tired voice reached her shortly before she was tackled in a fierce hug.

"Mesprit…what happened? Did you get the Time Gears back?"

"Oh Cresselia! Yes we did! The Temporal Tower is all fixed thanks to two young Pokémon!" Mesprit paused,

"Cresselia…" Mesprit let go of her grimacing as if in pain, "Your sadness…it's so strong."

Cresselia couldn't help it. After Arceus knows how long of travel, exhaustion and her own anguish had caught up to her. Collapsing, she sobbed uncontrollably. She told Mesprit everything that had occurred since their last meeting. Mesprit listened politely and nodded occasionally. By the end of Cresselia's lamentation, Mesprit's eyes were wide as saucers and wet with tears.

"Cresselia, oh you poor thing!" The sprite encircled her tiny arms around the lunar swan's neck.

"We'll get this all sorted out, I promise! I'll get in contact with Giratina, tonight. Giratina always knows what to do in these kinds of situations!"

Mesprit led her to the shade of the nearby trees, gently lowering her with her own psychic powers.

"You must be so tired! Rest here!"

Cresselia tilted her head up, meeting Mesprit's optimistic gaze.

"Everything will work out, Cresselia."

As Cresselia drifted off to sleep, she found herself doubting.

An itchy nose caused a torrent of air and snot to fly out into the air, much to the amusement of a chortling individual. Cresselia daintily wiped her nose with a nearby leaf before glaring every which way to find the perpetrator. As per usual, he kept himself hidden. She flew up with a huff.

"I know you're out there!"

Another fit of giggles filled her ears. A dark shadow streaked across the ground but Cresselia was ready. With one breath she shot an aurora beam at the shadow.

"Ouch!"

Darkrai rose from his own shadow, snow-like hair covered in frost.

"What's the matter, Cress? Have you got a feather up your muzzle?" sneering impishly, he waggled the offending object in his black claws.

Cresselia gave him an unimpressed scowl.

"Oh come now, Cress…" He dropped the feather and brushed the remaining ice crystals from his hair, "I was only jesting with you."

Darkrai stopped to stand on the green grass below. Only now did he notice her state. Her body barely hovered above the ground. Eyes, stern and tired glowered at him.

"What happened to you?"

"Human village…West of Mount Coronet…last night."

"Oh..." Darkrai lowered his head sheepishly beneath his red collar, "Apologies…"

"I thought we talked about this…" Cresselia couldn't keep the exasperation out of her voice, "At the New Moon your powers…"

"I'm well aware of my powers, Cresselia." Darkrai interrupted "I don't need a lecture from you."

"But you…" Cresselia stopped herself before she could utter another word.

She recognized this conversation. This was a memory, as bright as the day it occurred. Cresselia was unsure why her mind had decided to relive the past instead of dreaming, but she figured she might as well take the opportunity.

"I don't want to fight today, Darkrai…"

Cresselia heard past Darkrai give a relieved sigh,

"I don't want to either."

He sunk to the ground.

"I really am sorry, Cress. I try to be careful but I can only prevent so much."

"I know."

An awkward silence followed.

 _This is a dream._ Cresselia told herself, _You can say anything. No repercussions._

"There's something I want to tell you."

Darkrai, who was resting his head against one of his claws, glanced at her. Cresselia took his quiet attention as a sign to go on.

"I…I…" She stammered.

It seemed even in dreams she was too nervous to begin. Cresselia supposed scooting over to sit beside him would help but it only made her feel worse. Her tiny paws shook and her mouth felt drier than it ever had been before. Minutes passed, but Darkrai waited patiently until Cresselia finally had the courage to continue.

"I love you."

There, it was done. The skin beneath Cresselia's feathers turned a bright scarlet as she desperately searched his features. At first his eyes widened and he became as stiff as a statue. Then a soft chuckle occupied the air.

"I see. Getting back at me for pranking you, huh? That's a good one, Cress."

Darkrai's laughter stopped short when he noticed that Cresselia was fighting back tears.

"Dear…Arceus. You're being serious?"

He stared at her with a mixture of awe and confusion.

"You could have anyone you know? You're kind, generous and beautiful, but you want me?"

"Is that so hard to believe?"

"Well yes…quite honestly, it is. I was under the impression that you didn't really like me that much."

Now it was Cresselia's turn to be puzzled.

"What gave you that idea?"

"I don't know the whole, _I could never rule such a world_ _ **with you**_ , bit doesn't exactly sound lovey-dovey to me but…"

He brought his claw up and lightly touched her cheek.

"If you'd rather, I'd much prefer if you were beside me."

Cresselia's entire body froze. It was all… Cresselia immediately pulled away from him. The illusion of that lovely sunny day melted away being replaced by darkness. Darkrai stood in front of her, arms crossed over his chest and eyes narrowed.

"So...you have it set in your mind to meddle?"

Cresselia's chest erupted in pain as if her heart had been ripped out of her chest. Tears began pouring down her cheeks. Furiously she fired an aurora beam at him but he effortlessly dodged it.

"You're cruel! You monster!"

Darkrai rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"You sure do have a strange way of expressing love, Cresselia."

That earned him another aurora beam aimed directly at his chest. He moved but managed to get nicked slightly by the ice. Cresselia cried.

"What do you possibly have to gain from this, Darkrai? The sun has risen again. You failed!"

"Have I now?" He appeared amused by this.

Cresselia paused, cold fear rising in her throat.

"My poor dear naïve, Cresselia." He tilted his head, his visible cyan eye glinting mysteriously, "There is so much you don't know about me."

Daringly, he drifted closer to her.

"And I'm afraid you'll never know."

Cresselia braced herself to attack but instead of her dark nightmare she found herself on the ground. Mesprit noisily snored, curled up beside her. Rain drizzled beyond the cover of the trees but the crescent moon still shown amongst the branches. Cresselia let loose a strangled whimper before wiping her tears away. No, she could not sit there and cry while Darkrai went off doing only Arceus knew what kinds of terrible things. Her feelings could not matter. Her duty as an immortal and the guardian of good dreams was to protect the mortals of this world. After making sure Mesprit was snug in her bed beneath the trees, Cresselia took off. She traveled deeper and deeper into the forest with only the determination of stopping Darkrai to keep her going.


	3. Chapter 3-Sky

Lava swirled below in sweltering circles and fire danced against the dusky rocks. Cresselia looked up. She could not even see the sky from the smoke. Her eyes shifted over to her two companions. Their sleeping forms moved ever so slightly, twitching occasionally. Cresselia was grateful that her own abilities negated Darkrai's nightmares. That meant they could sleep soundly even when she herself couldn't. Every time she closed her eyes the same image appeared. Her own paws covered in red blood. A fallen Darkrai in front of her. He was looking up at her, pleading.

So much had happened in the past few days. She had cured so many nightmares, met so many new faces, and seen the destruction Darkrai had left in his wake. He had even disturbed the secrecy of her own dreams. Angry as Cresselia was towards him the grief she felt pained her so much more. The Darkrai she knew or at least the one she thought she knew was gone. In his place was a monster who wore his skin. He terrorized the land with reckless abandon. Darkrai had hurt others, intentionally, without remorse. He had to be stopped, even if that meant…

"Cresselia?"

The sound of her own name being called snapped her out of her trance. Cresselia turned to face the soft voice.

"Yes, child, is something wrong?"

"It sounded like you were crying."

Cresselia was taken aback. She was sure she had not made a sound.

"I will be alright, child. There is no need to worry."

The young Pokémon looked skeptical.

"Are you sure? You sound pretty upset?"

Cresselia was deeply touched by the young Pokemon's concern.

"I know I am a burden to you."

"No! No!" the young Pokémon attempted a reassuring smile, "You're a really good…healer."

Cresselia flinched. It was not the first time someone had told her that.

"Child, I've heard enough deceit to last a lifetime. Please don't hide what I already know to be true. I am not a fighter. I am not strong, agile, or skilled. I am not stronger than Darkrai. If I took him on alone, I would inevitably lose. But you two…"

She held the gaze of the young Pokemon's bright and innocent eyes.

"You are both resilient and brave. Nothing can stop you."

"Th…Thank you, Cresselia." The little Pokémon blushed in embarrassment, "That really means a lot to me…"

"You are the one who was once a human, correct?"

The young Pokémon nodded.

"I am so sorry."

Confusion swept over the young Pokemon's face.

"Why are you…"

"It's my fault Darkrai got as far as he did."

Cresselia lowered her head so that the young Pokémon couldn't see her tears. With a shaky voice she bade the little Pokémon goodnight and turned away. To her relief the young Pokémon did not press her further. Cresselia knew she would not rest tonight but she could not bear to talk any longer. The next day arrived too soon. Her companions were up and prepping for their final fight against Darkrai. Meanwhile Cresselia's stomach was churning nauseously. She rose shakily into the air, feeling as if the world was on her shoulders.

"Let us not keep him waiting."

Cresselia motioned for them to follow. They walked deeper and deeper into the Dark Crater. With every bit of ground they covered, Cresselia could sense that Darkrai was nearer. The road ahead was difficult. By the time they reached the center of the crater, Cresselia was already exhausted and they had yet to face their greatest challenge.

Twin dark pulses hit the rocky wall, narrowly hitting one of her companions straight in the head. Cresselia didn't have time to catch her breath before she was attacked yet again. Casting moonlight, she quickly healed her companion and self. Black claws reached for her but she deflected it with a light screen. Darkrai growled in annoyance. Whirling around to face him, Cresselia was greeted to his menacing expression. She shot an ice beam straight at him as he sped towards her, knocking him off balance. He quickly recovered. Breaking the ice that had encased his claw, Darkrai unleashed an ominous wind. The force of the attack pushed Cresselia to the ground.

Darkness swam in her vision as she struggled to stay conscious. All of her nerves were on fire but she was all out of moonlight. From the smog, he appeared causing Cresselia's breathing became quick and shallow as panic overtook her. He was reaching for her. Cresselia only had seconds to react. Darkrai jerked back from her, his face contorted, clutching his right arm. Cresselia dared a glance at her paws, they were dark red.

The dark ground was splattered. Cresselia and her companions watched in as Darkrai fell. Cresselia was overtaken by fury and barreled into Darkrai, causing him to be forced a few feet back.

"This…is the end for you Darkrai."

Cresselia hovered above him, but she faltered when she met his icy blue eyes.

 _I can't do this. I can't do this….I…_

As if on command a portal appeared, much to the astonishment of Cresselia and her companions. Darkrai drew back. Everything was happening so fast that all Cresselia could do was exclaim in protest. Palkia's loud and obnoxious voice was heard before the Space being was seen teleporting into the cavern. Darkrai fled into the safety of the time portal but one blast from Palkia shattered it, with Darkrai inside. Cold shock overcame her. It was over. He was gone. Despite the slight relief this knowledge should have brought her, Cresselia felt bitter emptiness.

"Has…Darkrai disappeared forever?" Cresselia only caught the end of her companion's sentence.

She cringed and prepared herself for the worst.

"NO! THAT HAS NOT HAPPENED!"

Cresselia blinked at these words. Somehow her heartbeat seemed real again. Like the Pokémon who had once been human, Darkrai's memories would be lost, perhaps completely. Though disheartened by the mere thought that Darkrai would forget her, hope fluttered in her mind. There was still a chance for him.

Cresselia was not surprised when a shining golden orb appeared in front of her the next evening. She touched the beacon of light with her nose and closed her eyes. The teleportation was instantaneous. Cresselia knew exactly were she was before opening her eyes. Up so high, the clouds turned a golden yellow of the setting sun and the icy wind ruffled against her feathers. Cresselia was never more grateful to see the color of a sunset once again. She took a deep breath of the fresh air, hoping to clear her head.

Mesprit was waiting for her by the pale pillars of the entrance to the Hall of Origin. The sprite held herself in a most uncharacteristic edgy way while wearing a grim frown.

"Hello, Cresselia."

"Hello, Mesprit." Cresselia replied softly.

Mesprit twitched before,

"I'm so sorry! I couldn't contact Giratina for so long! I got so tired and closed my eyes for a minute and you were gone!" Mesprit sobbed "I looked everywhere for you and then I heard what happened with you-know-who and then Giratina told me to stay here! There was so much anger and cursing and I heard the most horrible scream…" she couldn't dare finish.

"Mesprit, calm down…breathe." Cresselia gently touched Mesprit's shoulder.

The sprite took in several shaky breaths before she regained her composure.

"Uxie, Azelf and I found him. We brought him here. He was in bad shape."

Cresselia adverted her eyes and tensed, guilt muddling her conscious.

"Does he remember me?"

"He does. He remembers everything until ten years ago. Everything else is gone. Uxie confirmed it and I could tell he wasn't lying. So much fear…" Mesprit sighed placing a paw to her head, "Darkrai's feelings were stronger than I've ever felt from him. I'm beginning to believe there are beings that can hide their emotions from even me."

"Is he alright…?"

Mesprit shook her head, "I don't know. The scream I heard…He's inside the Hall with the others."

Cresselia gave Mesprit a quick hug before making her way further into the clouds. Upon her entrance, Cresselia was met with an unbearable sight. Darkrai was curled up tightly on the floor. His quiet, pained whimpers echoed in the chamber. Cresselia moved towards him but the urge to comfort him subsided when she saw the dragon.

Ruby eyes glistening with anger and frustration. Black wings stuck out almost in a defiant way. Head held high and confident, Giratina towered above him. Just a glance of the renegade Pokémon caused Cresselia to shudder. Even Palkia and Dialga, both powerful beings in their own right, were huddled a distance from Giratina. Much to Cresselia's dismay, Giratina soon noticed her presence.

"Cresselia. You've finally arrived." her haughty and impatient growl bit into Cresselia's core. "I'm sure you know why you're here."

Giratina gestured with one tattered black wing to Darkrai. He did not even look up, his head was buried deep into his arms, shaking. Cresselia did not wish to see Darkrai in so much pain. Without even thinking Cresselia casted a moonlight upon him. The pink glow was weak but she heard an audible calmed sigh, at least it had worked. Giratina's intense gaze fell upon her as Cresselia braced herself for whatever punishment the dragon saw fit.

"You see…this is why I think Cresselia would be the best choice."

Cresselia looked up sharply.

 _Best choice?_ She thought, _Best choice for what?_

"BUT, GIRATINA!" it was Dialga who spoke up from his place in the corner.

"No. Buts."

"HE NEEDS TO BE WATCHED BY…" Palkia yelled.

"Someone who will care for him! How many magical creatures do you know of that will?"

"MAGICAL CREATURES?" Dialga scoffed, "IT'S POKEMON, GIRATINA! CLEARLY YOU ARE SO RECLUSIVE THAT YOU ARE NAÏVE TO…"

"ENOUGH!" Giratina's clear feminine voice cut through the room, "I've already told you two to quit screaming. Secondly I don't care, Dialga. I will call them whatever I want to. Thirdly, my decision on this matter is final. Cresselia will watch over Darkrai."

"Watch over?" Cresselia asked, unsteadily, "I…I'm confused."

All three of the Creation Trio turned their attention towards her.

"Cresselia, do you know what a Shade is?" Giratina asked.

Wracking her brain, Cresselia could not find any knowledge of this being called a Shade.

"No…I've never heard of them…"

"They are a multi-dimensional pests of unknown origin that feed off of negative emotions. They can latch on to a living being and even control them to do their bidding. Darkrai had been infected with one, recently enough it seems, because we were able to remove it."

Darkrai had forced himself to sit up at this point but kept his head hidden beneath his collar.

"It took a lot to get it out of him, but the Shade has been **taken care of**."

Giratina met Cresselia's eyes again.

"He needs to be look after. Shades have been known to target hosts previously weakened by another Shade. You are the best choice."

Before Cresselia could protest, Giratina had already fallen into a fierce argument yet again with Palkia and Dialga. Seeing no way to reason with the others, Cresselia looked to Darkrai. He was still shaking, no doubt an aftereffect from having a Shade forcefully ripped from his body. Warily, she made her way over to him. Yesterday Darkrai was a threat to be vanquished and now he was in the most pitiful state Cresselia had ever seen him. Cresselia wasn't sure what to say. The longing in her heart had not ceased yet she still felt the prickle of hurt. Unlike him, there were moments she could not wipe from her mind.

"Cress…"

Darkrai's weakened voice called out to her.

"You don't have to…"

It seemed every word caused him agony, as if the Shade were still inside him. Casting his eyes away from her Darkrai let loose a choked laugh,

"Heh…I didn't want you to see me like this…but they wouldn't listen."

Cresselia smiled wearily,

"They were never good at listening. You should've heard them at the last meeting. Arguing over flowers of all things, it was absurd. No one could get them to shut up."

This caused Darkrai to chuckle softly before he gasped in pain, clutching himself tighter.

"Do you need another moonlight?" Cresselia asked, a pink glow already emitting from her.

"No…no. I'm fine..." Darkrai replied quickly, but not quick enough for another pink light surrounded him. Darkrai's quivering stopped.

"Thank you…"

"It has been decided!" Giratina's shout caused both Cresselia and Darkrai to jump.

"Cresselia you will watch over Darkrai for a years' time. If he is deemed well enough then he will be free to go. Understood?"

Cresselia felt her head move up and down on its own accord. Suddenly she was back in her own cavern on Full Moon island with Darkrai beside her.

Nothing but the echo of the rushing waves below could be heard. Only a tiny sliver of silver light shown from the waxing moon. Darkrai coughed. Cresselia turned toward him. As she stared at him, she recalled the past few days and a sharp pain dug into her heart.

"Do you remember anything?" She asked, her failed confession flashing before her eyes.

"Not really. Everything is all blurry and disjointed." Darkrai sighed, "But the others told me what I have done."

Cresselia flinched as Darkrai gently brushed back some of the feathers on her neck. His eyes widened in horror, bruises covered her skin. The feathers fell back when Darkrai quickly withdrew from her.

"I hurt you."

Cresselia attention found the deep cut on his arm.

"I hurt you, too."

Darkrai's claw touched the clotted scab and there was a small silence while he considered it.

"You did what you had to."

Cresselia bit the inside of her cheek.

"Are you hungry?" she asked.

Before he could reply, Cresselia quickly disappeared outside the cave. Gathering something up in her arms she took a shaky breath and reentered, placing the object in Darkrai's claws. Darkrai held on to the blue berry tightly. Lowering his head so that Cresselia could not see his face, he muttered his gratitude and ate.

Before she could stop herself the curiosity inside slipped out.

"Why did you do it? Why did you let the Shade…?"

"Control me? Well…it didn't…not really. Everything I did…everything I felt…was already in my mind…the Shade just amplified it and carried it out. I wanted others to suffer like I have. I wanted everyone to know what it was like to be alone…in the dark…"

Darkrai sighed heavily, resting his head in his claws,

"The Shade…I thought of it as a friend…Dear Arceus…I was foolish."

Cresselia stared at him, regret clouding her mind.

"Darkrai, I should've visited more. If only I knew how lonely you had become I could have prevented every…"

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Darkrai's raised voice caught Cresselia off guard. She felt warmth as Darkrai firmly grasped her paws. She fearfully met his eyes. His gaze was fierce and unyielding.

"Cresselia, don't you dare blame yourself for my selfish actions! They were mine and mine alone!"

Darkrai's glare softened as he stared at her. Cresselia could barely breathe when she saw his face lean slightly towards hers. Realization hit him, Darkrai jerked back and sheepishly looked away. He let go of Cresselia's paws and crumpled to the floor. His outburst had zapped his remaining energy. Cresselia took hold of his uninjured arm and gently coaxed him to her nest. He lay down and immediately fell asleep.

 _He almost just…_ Cresselia felt adrenaline rush into her veins and heat rising in her cheeks. She glanced at him, forlornly.

 _So you did hid your feelings from even Mesprit._

Cresselia reached forward to touch his arm but stopped short. Darkrai's white hair had fallen to his side so that his entire face was visible. Despite being deep in sleep, his expression was tense. However they felt for each other, Darkrai needed time to heal. Cresselia winced as the pain in her neck worsened when she turned away. Holding her paws to her aching chest she reminded herself that she did too.

 **Author's Note: Hi! Thank you for reading up to this point! I really hope your enjoying the story so far. I'm sorry, I know it's been well past a month since the last update. School, work, other projects, and just life in general have kept me from working on this project, which sucks! Once I go on summer break, which is in less than a month, I will have a lot more time. I love to write and I think fanfiction is the best way for anyone to practice it, so if you have any things you think I could be doing better or think I'm doing well in, please leave a review! Have a lovely day! ~Dawneques :)**


	4. Chapter 4-Distortion

"Why have you done this to me?!"

A raspy voice cried in agony as a blast hit the echoing stone walls. The dark energy ricocheted off it hitting the ground. A black scorch mark was left in its wake. It was never Darkrai's intention to hit his target, he only wished to placate his rage. Arceus was unfazed, as if he had expected this moment from the beginning. He locked his gaze with Darkrai's visible and ferocious cyan eye.

"Darkrai. You are upset."

"Upset? UPSET!" Darkrai clenched his fists, anger burning his insides, "ARCEUS YOU CAN'T EVEN BEGIN TO COMPREHEND THE TORRENT OF EMOTIONS I AM FEELING!"

He let loose another dark pulse, watching as Arceus merely absorbed his attack. Darkrai screamed in frustration.

"Creatures have died! Because of me A CHILD IS DEAD!"

The frightened face was still burned in Darkrai's mind. It was pale and lifeless. He felt his stomach squeeze and bile rose in his throat. Everything he tried to prevent the tragedy had failed. Cresselia's lunar wing had arrived too late and the child succumbed to endless sleep. Never in his lifetime had Darkrai felt so powerless. The guilt was begging for his destruction. Alpha Pokémon looked down on him in pity.

"You have your purpose, Darkrai, as all immortals do. I am sorry. This burden is one you must carry. All fear has its place. Without fear there could not be bravery. Without darkness there cannot be light. The world the Trio and I have created is one of harmony. Your duty is to give nightmares so that one can learn to fight for their dreams, even when fear grasps them from the darkness."

"But my duty…" Darkrai shuddered, "…it hurts others."

"I know." Arceus replied.

"Then why…" Darkrai sat on the floor his arms crossed together. Tears threatened to fall down his cheeks but he held them inside.

"Because you are needed."

Darkrai opened his eyes. His mind was racing with the tendrils of the replayed memory. It was one he could not forget. He turned over and saw his slumbering counterpart. A small smile appeared on his face at the sight of her. She seemed so at peace, relaxed and warm. Seeing Cresselia's face every day these past few months had been pleasant. However, he was a bit insulted at being assigned a babysitter. He was an immortal, a powerful being that could tame the fabric of the subconscious. He didn't need to be looked after like a child.

Careful to not to disturb Cresselia, he rose up and quietly left the cave. Covering his squinting eyes as the sun was barely sliding past the sea filled horizon, he grumbled. No amount of napping could relieve the aching in his body. He was a nocturnal creature but those cursed meetings always had to be at dawn.

Soon both he and Cresselia would be called to the Hall of Origins again. Darkrai groaned at the thought of all of those judgmental eyes watching his every move. He wandered to the northern part of the island. Berry bushes and trees littered the area, full of all different kinds of fruit. He picked a few pale berries before he nonchalantly wondered back to the cave. Cresselia had awoken, her eyes wide and panicked. She sighed in relief when she noticed Darkrai's presence.

"Darkrai…oh thank Arceus. There you are!"

"Have we been summoned yet?"

"No…" Cresselia's gaze drifted guiltily to the floor.

Darkrai inwardly flinched but did his best not to show it.

"Cresselia…"

She turned attention to him. He hastily offered her one of the berries in his claws.

"Here."

Her paws lightly grazed his skin as she took one from him.

"Mago berries…" Cresselia took a tiny bite and swallowed before smiling slightly, "…you remembered."

Darkrai smiled back. Suddenly a bright flash filled the cavern, leaving behind one golden glowing orb. Before Cresselia could touch it Darkrai stopped her.

"After the meeting…Can we talk?" He asked.

Cresselia fidgeted. Her melodic voice was wary,

"Of course."

She touched her nose to the orb and vanished. Darkrai grumbled as he raised his claw to do the same. This was going to be awful.

In only a moment he rematerialized by the Hall of Origin. Mesprit, Uxie and Azelf had just arrived together. The ever-friendly Mesprit gave him a wave before conversing with Cresselia. Meanwhile Uxie and Azelf watched his every move.

"Back so soon?" Darkrai turned toward the haughty voice and found himself face to face with a rather annoyed Celebi.

"Are you tired of tearing holes in time?"

Darkrai crossed his arms and found it in his best interest to remain silent.

"I hope you are because I'm tired of fixing them!"

The grass fairy flew past him, making sure to knock his shoulder along the way. Palkia and Dialga's glares were turned towards Darkrai the moment he enter the Hall.

 _Fair enough._ Darkrai thought. _I would not be glad to see myself either given the circumstances._

"Darkrai! My poor darling little baby boy!"

Darkrai froze as he felt color rise in his cheeks and a tiny being hug the side of his head. There was only one creature who called him that. Mew. After what seemed like an eternity the tiny pink psychic finally released him.

"I heard what happened to you! Oh you poor thing!" Mew flew around, inspecting Darkrai carefully before settling in front of him.

"Are you feeling better? Getting enough rest? If any of those mean monsters come to hurt you again I'll make them regret it!" To emphasize her point, Mew pulled off her fiercest warrior face, which was more cute than intimidating.

"I've been fine." Darkrai responded, "Cresselia has taken good care of me."

The next few moments were filled with Mew doting upon him. Despite his aloof exterior Darkrai felt warmed. As embarrassingly motherly Mew could be at times Darkrai knew she sincerely cared for him. He barely even noticed Giratina's arrival. She stood in Arceus' place and silence overtook the entire Hall. Cresselia floated over, settling in her familiar position beside him. Dialga began the meeting by calling roll and listing off every single member of the council. The noticeable amount of empty spaces was unnerving. Reshiram, Zekrom, Victini, Xerneas and Yveltal, all missing. Darkrai clenched his fists tightly together. Their numbers were dwindling. How close had they gotten to losing more because of him?

"Now then." Giratina began, "As all of you know over 800 years have passed since Arceus locked himself into hibernation."

Darkrai blinked in disbelief. Had it really been that long?

"Celebi has informed me that the unfortunate future is still unchanged."

This news brought about loud whispers between the members of the council. Giratina cleared her throat in an attempt to quiet the crowd but to no avail.

"SILENCE!"

Giratina's roar ripped through the crowd like thunder.

"I'm well aware that this news is…troubling to say the least. However we still have time-"

"Which was almost destroyed!"

Darkrai wanted to hide but he held up his head and shot a glare in the direction of the voice to see a certain obnoxious green serpent glaring back.

"Thank you, Rayquaza but you're input is useless." Giratina responded, clearly annoyed by his interruption.

"As I was saying, we still have time to change that. If any one of you have any ideas, don't hesitate to-"

"Maybe he can be awoken by true loves kiss!" Mew said, twirling in the air.

An uncomfortable hush overtook the room. Darkrai could've laughed at Mew's naivety but with Cresselia beside him he decided against it.

"Oh that sounds wonderful!" Mesprit clasped her paws together and beamed at her sisters, "Don't you think so Uxie, Azelf?"

"Too bad that's a stupid plan and would never work." Groudon scoffed.

"Besides we don't want Arceus to awaken, correct?" Virizion spoke up, "We want him to stay asleep so that we can figure out how to stop him from destroy everything…and everyone."

"Mew, I can tell you're about to, so don't say true loves kiss again." Zygarde groaned.

The psychic cat closed her open mouth and put her paws over it.

"Perhaps we could freeze him over?" Kyurem offered, nonchalantly.

Darkrai tuned out as the conversation between the council turned into aggressive arguments. Giratina tried to quell the ensuing chaos but rapidly became entrapped in a fight of her own with Palkia and Dialga. Rayquaza had to pull Kyogre and Groudon off each other as they began to assign blame for the various misfortunes of the world. The three legendary birds were in a heated debate while Lugia and Ho-oh begrudgingly watched them. Everyone in the council was lashing out at each other. The meetings had always become like this since Arceus' disappearance.

Arceus had always had a calm and authoritative demeanor that kept all hostilities in the council to a minimum. Now that he was gone, nothing seemed to be right. That's exactly why attending made Darkrai's mind reel in agitation. More insults were flung into the already anxious air, some aimed specifically at him. He brushed them off disdainfully. He refused to become a part of their fiasco.

 _If I could, I would trap all of them in a dark void eternally._ Darkrai thought.

Feeling guilty, he scolded himself for thinking in such a way. Wasn't that same mindset the one that had caused him to befriend the Shade? Eventually the meeting disbanded with many leaving exhausted and burned out. No resolution had been made.

 _What a waste of time._ Darkrai thought.

That night when they arrived back on Full Moon island, Darkrai and Cresselia faced each other. Darkrai reached for her but faltered when Cresselia inhaled sharply. He let his arm fall limply to his side and looked away.

"I feel like you distrust me."

"Darkrai…it's late."

Cresselia shook her head and turned around to leave.

"No. Please, Cress. This is important."

Cresselia stopped and eyed him warily. Darkrai let a moment of silence pass between them before continuing.

"Be honest. Do you trust me?"

"No."

A wall was between them. Darkrai had expected this but his chesgt still ached at her words. His mind began to spiral into the darkness, reaching desperately for the light. He barely heard Cresselia's strained voice past the tormenting voices in his head.

"I'm sorry."

Darkrai rubbed his face with his claw.

"Don't be sorry but tell me why. I've been told by others what occurred but you were more heavily involved. I'd like to hear your side of the story."

"I'd rather not talk about it."

Darkrai sighed but decided not to push her more about the matter.

"Alright."

They held each other's gaze for a long time. That feeling between them had not perished but was replaced by a searing pain in both their hearts. Cresselia's lip trembled. She turned her back to him and settled in her nest. Darkrai fought back his instinct to rush forward and comfort her, knowing it would only cause her more distress. Instead, he returned to his own makeshift nest and winced each time he heard Cresselia's soft sobs.


	5. Chapter 5-Griseous

The sun had just crossed the end of the Earth leaving behind a trail of stars to dot the violet horizon. The full moon shone brightly and there was not a shadow to be found. No place to hide. Darkrai held back a gasp as pain enveloped his right arm. It was broken, he was sure of it. The tale of his hand in the death of that young child cause all around to hate him. For years, humans and Pokémon alike called for his blood. Even members of the legendary council turned a blind eye at his treatment some joining in themselves. He couldn't keep count the number of times he had returned home broken and battered to recover only for the cycle to repeat once he left his little island. Perhaps, Darkrai thought, he should stay there forever. It's what he deserved.

He sped on towards his island, the quicker he returned home the quicker he could set his arm and heal. Darkrai was so focused he didn't notice a sparkling figure fall into pace beside him.

"Darkrai!?"

Darkrai snapped his head and stopped in his tracks. Before him floated the Pokémon of the crescent moon, his counterpart, Cresselia. Expecting an attack, Darkrai braced himself.

"What happened to your arm?"

She asked reaching forward to touch it. Darkrai growled and flinched away as her paw made contact.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. Does it hurt?" Cresselia's voice was filled with concern.

"I'm fine." Darkrai grumbled.

"Don't be ridiculous." Cresselia's expression changed to one of agitation, "Your arm is injured and you look absolutely awful. Come rest on my island. It's a lot closer than your own and I can help heal you."

Darkrai narrowed his eyes and backed away from her. He knew this had to be a trap of some sort. No one had ever offered to help him before.

"Please…" Cresselia begged, "I just want to help you."

The world around him spun and he could already see dots of black in his vision. There was no way he would make it home in this condition. Relenting, Darkrai let Cresselia lead him to a rather isolated island, not one he would have expected a friendly creature like her to live on. She drifted into a cave pulling him into the darkness. Despite the fact he could see quite well in the dark fear still drowned his senses. Gently, Cresselia placed her soft paws over his broken arm. Darkrai hissed in pain.

"This is horrible. How on Earth did this happen?"

Cresselia asked, glancing up at him expecting an answer. Darkrai adverted his eyes.

"It just did."

The lunar swan frowned at his response. Keeping her paws on his shoulder she closed her eyes and concentrated. Pink light wrapped around her form before flowing into Darkrai. When the light touched his body he felt immediate relief and sighed contently as all of the pain ebbed away. Cresselia opened her eyes and grinned.

"That should do it. Try moving your arm."

Darkrai raised his arm and rolled it around a bit. It worked just like new. He met Cresselia's gaze and realized he didn't know what to say to her.

"I…well…I appreciate…ermm…" Darkrai silently begged her with his eyes to aid him.

"I think you mean thank you."

"Yes…Thank you."

Cresselia smiled sadly at him. She moved her paw towards his face and Darkrai clenched his fists. She gently moved a strand of his hair out of his visible eyes much to Darkrai's astonishment. He felt his heartbeat quicken but not from fear. That had felt nice. He wanted her to touch him like that again. Puzzled and with widened eyes, Darkrai stared blankly at Cresselia's fair face.

"Perhaps one of these days you'll learn to trust me." She sighed.

Of all legendaries to have never had Pokerus, Cresselia was one of the last Darkrai would've expected. She had more contact with the outside world than most he knew. However, he knew from experience that her wheezing breath, high fever and shivering were unmistakable symptoms.

"Pokerus?" Cresselia looked up at him, exasperated, "That sounds ridiculous."

"I'm well aware it's a silly name but you still have it."

"How long do I have?" Cresselia sighed, flopping back down on her nest.

"Well…" Darkrai pushed back his white hair, "It depends. Usually the virus only lasts about a day but it can take up to four."

Cresselia let out an annoyed groan, blinking slowly, staring at the wall as if it had eaten her breakfast.

"It seems to me you're in stage one, feeling awful."

"What a creative name..." Cresselia retorted, "Did you come up with it yourself?"

"As a matter of fact, I did." Darkrai tilted his head, amused by her irritation.

"Do you think you could contact Mesprit…" Cresselia began but Darkrai interrupted her.

"I can take care of you."

Cresselia eyed him warily.

"You've helped me so many times when I was unwell, it seems just that I return the favor." Darkrai said "I've gone through this myself, I know how it works and I can make it more bearable for you."

Cresselia considered his offer. Though she seemed hesitant, she accepted and let him go about his business. He brought her more material for her nest, padding it so that it kept her warm and snug. He also placed some off to the side of the cave. Just in case, he claimed. He picked berries from the outside and brought them to her though her appetite was pretty low. He carried water inside using a large leaf for her to drink. Darkrai stayed by her side and attended to her every need until the moon shown bright directly above.

Cresselia's condition had improved a bit and she was able to speak at great length with Darkrai. Something neither had done with each other for a long time. Darkrai felt the wall between them open, at least a crack. They began to reminisce about the past.

"Do you remember that time Mew made it rain slime?" Darkrai chuckled.

"Ick! I remember that." Cresselia grimaced "Everything got all sticky and we had to have a council meeting that day to figure out who did it. Dialga threw a fit."

"I thought it was hilarious."

"Of course you would." Cresselia smiled at him playfully "Giratina and Palkia couldn't stop laughing either. I think even Arceus was a bit amused by it."

"This was before or after the humans came along?"

"Before." Cresselia said wistfully, "They used to be so close."

"Who?" Darkrai pondered aloud.

"Arceus and the trio. Mesprit loved being around them because of how positive they all were."

"They were, but everything changed after Giratina was banished."

Cresselia nodded solemnly.

"Did you ever know why that was?" She asked.

"I believe it had something to do with the humans." Darkrai began, "Remember when Arceus introduced his plan to bring humans to our world? Giratina objected furiously, claiming that the humans would only bring pain and destruction to the world but the council's vote ruled over her. She was livid and left the gathering in a huff. The humans were brought here and soon after Giratina retaliated, destroying a human settlement. When Palkia, Dialga and Arceus came to intervene she attacked them. Arceus and the others tried to reason with her but she refused to stop. They had no other choice but to seal her away in the Distortion world."

"You witnessed her banishment?"

"I happened to be there. It was horrific." Darkrai sighed "I don't think any of them were the same after that day."

Cresselia gave a pitying look before falling into a fit of coughs. Darkrai rushed to her side waiting until she had stopped.

"Are you alright, darling?"

Darkrai mentally slapped himself as he watched Cresselia's expression crumple. He should've held his tongue.

"Apologies. I didn't mean to cause you…"

"It's fine." Her eyes drifted to floor.

"Get some rest…I'll be back."

Darkrai whisked out of the cave before Cresselia could protest. Before long he was sitting at the edge of the island with a million thoughts buzzing around his head. A blush formed under his fur. Had he really just called Cresselia darling? Not that it hadn't crossed his mind to give her some term of endearment. He felt a strange sense of déjà vu, had he called her darling before? Perhaps once or twice, but he couldn't see them clearly. Darkrai threw a nearby pebble into the sea.

 _I wish she would talk to me about it._

He threw more and more pebbles until he couldn't reach anymore. Darkrai glanced into the shimmering water. His own visible blue eye stared back at him past his wispy hair. The black tendrils that lay on his shoulder waved around lazily. Darkrai had never thought himself to be hideous, despite being told so by many. He gingerly moved a piece of hair out of his eye.

 _I wonder if Cresselia still likes me after everything that has happened._

In his heart, Darkrai felt he already knew the truth. It wasn't that she thought him unappealing, she was afraid of him just like everyone else. Somehow that hurt more. He rose up and dusted off the dirt from his skirt. Half way back from the beach he saw Cresselia floating towards him.

"What are you doing? You should be resting." He said tartly.

"I feel a lot better, surprisingly." She shot him a small smile, "That wasn't so bad."

"That's because you're in stage two. You start to feel a little bit better but things always get better before they get worse. Come let's get you back to the cave."

He motioned for her to follow. They had not made it more than a few yards before Cresselia started to tire. She set down on the soft grass, breathing heavily.

"Would you like me to carry you?" Darkrai asked.

"No…no…I'm just…catching my breath." She wheezed.

For a few minutes they both sat as Cresselia's breathing evened out. She tried to lift off the ground but kept falling back down again.

"Would you like to reconsider my offer?" Darkrai looked at her with concern.

Cresselia nodded reluctantly. Darkrai stood and scooped Cresselia up in his arms. She was heavier than he thought she'd be but Darkrai had no trouble carrying her back to the cave. He gently set her down in her nest. Bringing his claw up to her cheek he could feel the intense heat of her fever.

"If that was stage two, what's stage three?"

"In stage three you're going to feel tired."

"Mmhmm…" Cresselia hummed, "And then?"

"Next is stage four, you're going to expel your stomach content…continuously."

Cresselia's colors paled.

"You might want to get comfortable. It's not pleasant."

Cresselia gagged as the first wave of nauseous began to plague her. Hours passed. Darkrai tried his best to make Cresselia comfortable. Every time she simply moved she was overcome with sick. Darkrai managed to clean her and the cave up by the time the sun peaked it's mane up on the horizon. Suddenly Cresselia's weak paws grasped his claws.

"Darkrai?"

She stared up at him, her eyes glazed over in a daze. Darkrai had nearly forgotten the last stage, delirium. He couldn't quite remember what he had done during this but the charred remains of nearby trees had been some indication. Cresselia shivered.

"I feel so sleepy…"

"Then rest dar-Cress. Just rest."

"Don't leave me…"

"I will not leave you." Darkrai gently squeezed her paws.

Cresselia's eyelids drooped and finally shut, she let out a breathy sigh. For a moment he contemplated staying beside her until she awoke but he knew she would remember next to nothing of this day. Regretfully he let go of her paws and drifted back to his nest. His mind whirled uncontrollably trying to dig into his subconscious for lost memories.

 **Author's note: Hi, guys. I just wanted to thank you for reading this story so far. I hope you're enjoying it. I've already written quite a lot of material for future chapters and it is turning out a lot longer than I intended it to be. Again, thank you! ~Dawneques**


	6. Chapter 6-Nightmare

"Tell me, what do you see?"

Pink paws held up a giant leaf splattered with mud. A pair of yellow eyes beamed at Darkrai, eagerly awaiting his answer. He gave the creature a questioning look.

"It's a leaf covered in mud, Mesprit."

The magenta sprite pouted and held the leaf up closer to him.

"No look deeper! What emotions does it invoke in you?"

Darkrai grumbled and rolled his eyes. After leaving Cresselia's care, he had joined the ever growing list of immortals that would be put on trial upon Arceus' return. He would most certainly not be the last. Mesprit had somehow convinced him this therapy would help his case. Perhaps the reason he even considered this in the first place was because Cresselia recommended it. He couldn't say no to her. Finally he calmly spoke his answer,

"Annoyance. I feel annoyed."

Mesprit lowered the leaf and frowned pointedly. She shook her head.

"No. What do you see in this? How do you feel about the image?"

Darkrai sighed but began to inspect the leaf. He might as well humor her.

"It looks like a bunch of trees."

Mesprit smiled and clapped her hands together letting the leaf plop on the ground.

"Excellent. Now how do you feel?"

Darkrai raised his brow and tilted his head.

"Can't you tell?"

Mespirt's face fell and she rubbed her arm awkwardly.

"Not really. You have this darkness that surrounds you and…" Mesprit looked up at him in horror, "Oh no! I don't mean in like a bad sense. Kind of like a big fog around your being, it makes it difficult for me to read you. It's similar with Yveltal and some other Pokémon I meet."

Darkrai nodded and Mesprit smiled slightly.

"Now how do you feel?"

"I don't feel anything." Darkrai replied bluntly.

Mesprit glared down at the muddy leaf in disappointment.

"I don't think the images are working. Let's try something more direct. Lie down and close your eyes, please."

Darkrai did as instructed. The cave floor was cold and hard against his back. Despite his discomfort he let his lids fall and envelop his vision in blackness.

"Think about your favorite place in the whole world, imagine you are there."

Darkrai's mind began to drift. He was sitting on his island watching the sun slide below the salty sea. The trees quivered around him and were bathed in glowing golden light. Fluffy pink and yellow clouds, with tiny stars peeking out behind them, hung low in the sky. He was so caught up in his fantasy that Mesprit's voice sounded like an illusion.

"The creature you care for the most is beside you."

Darkrai could hear the smile in Mesprit's voice. They both knew the creature he had chosen. He could almost feel her presence. Her iridescent pink wings sparkled in the setting sun. Her blue and yellow feathers waved with the soft wind and when she turned toward him a smile lit up her face. Magenta eyes met his own. Darkrai's body relaxed until he no longer felt the unforgiving icy stone but the warmth of the sand below.

"Comfortable?" Mesprit asked.

Darkrai nodded his head slowly, still enjoying the crisp twilight with Cresselia by his side. She was singing. Darkrai always loved when she sang and was disappointed she only did so occasionally. Her voice was so sweet, soft and almost forlorn. He was captivated.

"What are your feelings toward the Legendary Council?"

Darkrai was ripped away from his daydream and sucked back into the realm of reality. His claws twitched.

"Are you mad at us?"

Darkrai was less inclined to speak now knowing she couldn't read him. Cresselia and Mesprit were close friends surely he could trust her as well. Then again, Cresselia had trusted him.

"I have no feelings towards the council."

Mesprit sighed,

"That's not true. It's obvious how you feel about us. You detest us."

Darkrai's eyes flashed open, irritation boiled in his blood.

"No I-"

"I would appreciate if you were completely honest with me." Mesprit said sadly.

"You don't want my honesty." Darkrai's voice crackled with fire as he rose from the ground.

He was furious. Furious that his emotions were getting the better of him and furious at Mesprit for even asking such a question.

"How would you even know how I feel? You said so yourself, you can't feel my emotions."

Mesprit flinched. She bit her lip and her eyes became moist.

"Not entirely but-"

"You can't. You have no idea how I feel about anything." Darkrai growled, "Quit presuming that you do."

"I'm not. I'm only saying what I see. You're cold towards us. You never talk to us. The only creature I've ever seen you close to is Cresselia. Why is that?"

Darkrai's jaw locked tight, he willed himself to remain his composure but it teetered above the cliffs of his temper.

"Why you ask?" He scoffed, "As if you didn't know. As if you didn't know how I was treated by them, by everyone."

He clenched his fists, turned away and left. The icy night hit him like a ton of bricks. His anger melted away in the cold and he considered returning to Lake Verity but his stubbornness won over. He passed towns and villages all darkened. Forests blinked by and grasslands covered in snow disappeared before he noticed them. The wind whipped around him and he folded his arms together trying to keep warm. All Darkrai cared about was getting home to be alone.

Darkrai froze. He had felt nightmares begin as he had flown but the creature he had just infected was incredibly powerful. He could feel their strong aura from where he stood. Quickly he slipped into the shadows. Though the middle of the forest was quite a curious place for any of them to be sleeping, it had to be a member of the council. Darkrai entered the dream without hesitation.

The air was thick and oppressing. Darkrai was almost overwhelmed by the nightmare's intensity, it was pushing down on him. The creature having this dream would be suffocated.

"I can't do it anymore…"

The familiar feminine voice sounded defeated. Creeping closer to the heart of the nightmare he could hear the creature sobbing.

"Arceus…I'm so lost without you…I can't do this…I can't."

 _Wait._ Darkrai thought, _Is that Gi-_

A great force yanked him out of the nightmare. His body fell out of the shadows and he landed on the freezing ground with a thud. The earth shook beneath him. Darkrai pushed himself up and came face to face with a livid Giratina.

"What do you think you're doing?" She spat.

"I could ask you the same thing." Darkrai almost immediately regretted his words for Giratina's eyes fell upon him like death.

"That is my business and not yours. I'm not going to repeat myself so you better answer me before I obliterate you."

He should've been terrified but Darkrai simply shrugged,

"I happened to be passing through. I felt a nightmare so I investigated."

His nonchalant answer did little to subside Giratina's rage.

"What did you see?"

"Nothing much." Darkrai replied rising from the ground.

The great dragon took in a deep breath and sighed in frustration. It was doubtful she believed him but Giratina was too tired to argue.

"Great…now get going."

Before Giratina could fly away Darkrai spoke up,

"Are you alright?"

Giratina stopped for a moment, her eyes widened in shock. She glared at him, her pupils scanning him over as if looking for some invisible enemy.

"I'm fine."

Darkrai narrowed his eyes in disbelief and crossed his arms. Giratina turned away and growled,

"And you care why?"

"I was curious how my nightmares affected you. This is the first time I've infected you with one correct?" Darkrai replied.

"Don't get a big head." Giratina scoffed, "I've had nightmares before. Not all of them have to be directly because of you."

"I'm only trying to do my job."

Giratina rolled her eyes.

"Then get to it. Don't waste both our time with useless questions. I already have enough trouble getting most of the others to do their stupid jobs, I don't want to have to do the same with you."

With that Giratina flew up into the night sky and disappeared from view. Placing a claw on his chin, Darkrai considered what he had seen. Giratina never seemed to express any emotion but pride. She acted like she was always right and never cared for anyone. In that nightmare, Darkrai had seen something entirely different. He turned his head toward where Giratina had vanished. Darkrai had never thought of Giratina as a being like himself.

 **Author's Note: Hello, guys. I just wanted to thank you for reading and reviewing this story. I also have some news. I will be heading back to college in less than a week (yay...) which means I'll unfortunately have less time for writing. I'm trying to write down as much as I can before I start back so that I can edit it in my free time. Thank you and have a lovely day/night ~Dawneques**


	7. Chapter 7-Snowpoint

Loud voices flooded Cresselia's ears as she floated around the Hall of Legends. Even though winter had stretched its icy fingers across the land the Hall was always warm which had put many of the legends at ease. Cresselia sighed happily. Often she would see Darkrai twitch in her peripheral vision during the meetings. Cresselia knew the constant bickering of the council could get to him.

As if on que the shadowy Pokémon appeared. He effortless avoided the others. His eyes caught sight of her and lit up as he made his way over to her.

"Cresselia." He greeted her, "How have you been?"

Despite the fear that churned in her stomach Cresselia smiled at him.

"I've been alright. And how about you?"

Darkrai smiled back halfheartedly.

"I've been good I suppose."

Cresselia swore that he was almost as perceptive of emotions as Mesprit. For his job he had to be. A nightmare finds fear and twists it against its prey of course he knew of her's. Cresselia felt guilt gnaw at her for even feeling so afraid. This was Darkrai, her counterpart, her friend and the one who had hurt her.

"I…that's good." She replied, her chest tightening.

"Umm…yes."

Cresselia inwardly cringed when she saw disappointment cross his face. Thick air rested between them. Is this what they had come to? Awkward small talk. Darkrai's eyes drifted off behind her.

"I apologize, Cress but I need to speak with Mesprit for a moment." He said quickly, "Might I catch you after the meeting?"

"Of course…" Cresselia replied as she watched him slip past her and float over to the pink sprite.

Curbing her own disappointment, Cresselia moved to her spot among the council. At the front of the Hall, Giratina stood, overlooking every bit of the meeting with her cold red eyes. Perhaps it was a trick of the light but the great dragon was slouching and her shadowy wings were drooping.

 _She looks like she's about to topple over and pass out._ Cresselia thought.

It wasn't like Giratina to show any sort of weakness. Maybe she thought no one was thinking to watch her for when she caught Cresselia's gaze the dragon immediately straightened her spine as she cleared her throat and shouted above the crowd,

"It's time to begin!"

The meeting actually went smoothly for once. Few arguments occurred and any that did quickly dissipated before they could escalate. The comfort of the hall had made everyone sleepy and thankful the ticking clock of Arceus' hibernation was not mentioned. Cresselia found her gaze on Darkrai. He had taken his place beside her. His pale blue eyes were focused intensely as he silently took in the discussion at hand. Cresselia's mind wandered with millions of thoughts streaming through her consciousness. She was so busy sorting through them she failed to notice she was staring.

"Cress…" Darkrai's whisper pulled her out of her trance.

A blush crawled across her face and she felt a tinge of annoyance when she saw Darkrai's expression.

"Would you wipe that ridiculous smug grin off your face?" She responded keeping her voice low.

"If someone realizes a beautiful creature gazing at him, isn't he allowed to feel a little big smug?"

"Forget about talking after the meeting then…" Cresselia murmured pretending like the compliment had escaped her ears, "Unless you'd like to be frozen in a block of ice."

"Oh really?" The challenge in his eyes caught Cresselia off guard.

She was back. Back in that horrible dungeon, the scent of molten rock and the swell of dark smoke surrounding her. Darkrai loomed before her, his claws covering a blood splattered wound. A sharp pain dug into her neck where his ominous wind had hit. Her own paws were drenched in red.

"Cresselia. Are you alright?" His tone drastically changed from one of playfulness to concern.

Cresselia sighed. It was only for a moment, but she could pretend everything was okay before the memories caught up with her.

"I'm fine."

The meeting concluded on an average note much to everyone's relief. Cresselia looked over to see an empty spot beside her. She shook her head. Of course he would run off before she could apologize for her behavior.

"Cresselia!" The lunar swan recognized the high-pitched voice instantly.

A tiny pink cat hugged her neck. Cresselia smiled warmly at it.

"Oh hello, Mew."

Mew sprung away from her and beamed.

"It's so nice to see you again!"

The pink cat floated around Cresselia several times, her head turning every which way.

"Are you looking for Darkrai?" Cresselia asked.

"Yes!" Mew responded with several nods, "Where is my darling little baby boy? Usually he's always right beside you!"

Cresselia stifled a giggle at the nickname. She could imagine Darkrai's shoulders tensing at the sound of it.

"I don't know. He ran off somewhere before I could catch him."

Mew immediately surged with optimistic determination.

"We can find him together!"

Mew zipped away without another word. Cresselia chuckled and decided search as well. Within a few seconds she was able to locate him. He was standing in front of Giratina, his arms folded. Cresselia drew nearer to them.

"-you were falling asleep at the-"

"-mind your own business, Darkrai-"

"-this is my business-"

Their heated debate was interrupted when Mew decided to attach herself to the side of Darkrai's head.

"Mew." Darkrai huffed, exasperated, "I am trying to have a serious conversation."

"I just wanted to say hi to my darling little baby boy."

Darkrai deflated at the sound of his lovely nickname and Cresselia had to stop another laugh from escaping. Even Giratina's eyes lit up in amusement.

"Oh! Giratina! Hi to you too! How have you been?" Mew's attention span was consistently the size of a pea.

"Just as I was trying to tell Darkrai." Giratina said giving the dark Pokémon a pointed glare, "I. Am. Fine."

Mew let go of Darkrai and sat herself on the top of Giratina's head. Surprisingly Giratina didn't even respond to the pink cat encroaching on her bubble.

"You always say that though." Mew replied innocently, "You're wings could break off and you'd say that you're fine."

Giratina blinked in annoyance before turning away.

"Whatever. I have to get going."

"Awww…can't you stay a little longer?"

"No." Giratina responded coldly.

"Okie-dokie!" Mew said flying off the dragon's head.

Giratina opened a portal to the Distortion World and disappeared inside the chaotic swirls of color. Darkrai huffed in annoyance.

"So much for that discussion."

"Oh well! There's always next time!" Mew shrugged, "Anywhosy I gotta run! Celebi promised to help me with the winter festivities and Rayquaza, I haven't talked to him yet. Or Lugia! Or any of the Swords of Justice! Oh dear I must go catch them all! Bye bye! Take care you two!"

With that Mew wandered off to go bother more legendaries. Cresselia and Darkrai meanwhile decided to take the long way home, together. They both touched a glowing golden orb that transported them to the shore closest to both their islands, a little human village called Snowpoint. Despite each one's insistence that they would talk both Pokémon remained silent as the cold wind blew past them. The sun was already low in the sky and flecks of frozen flakes sprinkled around them. One lazily fell on the tip of Cresselia's beak. Her nose twitched.

"ACHOO!" Cresselia sneezed so hard she flew back a few feet.

Lowering her head so that she could wipe her nose with her tiny paws, Cresselia heard a distinct raspy cackle. She whipped her head around and caught the culprit. Darkrai was doubled over.

"Cress you should have seen yourself!" He said through bouts of laughter.

 _You think this is funny?_ Cresselia thought as she formed a spherical ball of snow with her psychic powers.

 _Then this will be hilarious._

Darkrai jumped as a snowball careened toward him and struck him right on the head. A clump of snow fell from his white hair when he looked over in shock and saw Cresselia's gleeful smirk.

"So that's how it's going to be?" Darkrai grinned, picking up his own mound of snow. "You'd better be prepared to lose then, Cress."

Cresselia squealed and giggled when the snowball hit her in the side. An icy imprint was left to cling to her blue and yellow feathers. Another snowball was flung through the air by Cresselia. It was bigger this time, so big it would have covered its recipient completely. Seeing his imminent doom, Darkrai sunk into the ground.

"Hey that's cheating!" Cresselia cried as her perfectly formed death ball plummeted sadly.

"Considering you can hurl giant snowballs at me without breaking a sweat. No, it's not." Darkrai retorted from the shadows.

Cold chilled Cresselia's spine as a snowball landed on her back. Cresselia twisted around only to see Darkrai melt into the shadows again.

"Come out and face me!"

"I'd rather not."

"Coward!"

Darkrai peeked his head out at her comment.

"Is it cowardice or is it cunning strategy-"

Another snowball struck him in the face. Cresselia puffed up with pride.

"That is cunning strategy."

They continued their little game well past the setting of the sun. Both became dusted in white powder that glinted with the light of the half moon. Exhausted they collapsed onto the snow drifts.

"I think I won." Darkrai said smugly as he caught his breath.

Cresselia scowled at him and dumped a mound of snow onto his chest.

"There. Now we're tied." She grumbled.

Darkrai brushed off the snow and sighed, closing his eyes blissfully.

"You know…that's the most fun I've had in while."

"Yeah." Cresselia turned over on her side to face him.

His flowing white hair was tangled up in the drift, it was hard to tell where his hair ended and the snow began. Cresselia almost blushed at the urge to reach forward and touch it just to feel it's softness in her paws. She tempered it. In this quiet she worried the contact would remind her of all that had been lost.

"I've missed you." Darkrai murmured forlornly.

"I'm always one island away if you want to visit."

Cresselia could barely believe the words that left her mouth but she wouldn't dare take them back. Darkrai's cyan eyes slid open.

"I wouldn't want to bother you."

"I would…like if you visited."

He glanced over at her. The warmth in his gaze brought her peace and for a while she could forget everything.

 **Author's note: Well this certainly took a lot longer than I would have liked. On the bright side most of the next chapters have already been written and at the moment just need some good old heavy editing. To those of you favoriting, following and just reading this work in general, I am grateful. I'm glad people think that this story is worth a minute or more of their time and I hope you are enjoying it. I'm always open to any constructive criticism you've got so that I can continue to improve my works. Sincerely, thank you. ~Dawneques**


	8. Chapter 8-Canalave

Thud. Light steps danced across the ground. A young girl shielded her baggy eyes against the harsh rays of the sun. Her messy lilac hair tumbled slightly past her shagging shoulders. Beside her a large orange dragon curled up, immediately falling into deep sleep. Cresselia knew the Pokemon to be a Charizard but she stayed out of sight for she knew not of its behavior. Would it attack her if she approached the human? Cresselia wasn't keen to find out.

She examined the girl. Shaking her head she noticed the woolen clothing. Surely the human was burning in the summer light. Though winters in Sinnoh were among the coldest even Cresselia shed dozens of feathers throughout the warm seasons. Many of the green wings littered the ground and teemed with her healing powers. The lunar swan had hoped the girl would've taken one of the and left. The girl bent down. She clutched a glittering feather in her hands and studied it before looking around, her eyes searching for something.

Her wish unfulfilled, Cresselia slid out of her cave and into the open. The girl spied her and was awestruck. She had never seen a creature like Cresselia before.

"Child." Cresselia called out with her telepathy, "Why have you come here?"

Cresselia was aware of the girl's situation even before she spoke.

"My village has been ravaged by nightmares for days. No one has gotten a wink of good sleep. I was sent here to find you, Cresselia." The girl explained. "The legends say you can cure any nightmare."

"This is true." Cresselia responded, "I can indeed cure nightmares and bring your village good dreams but tell me, have you any idea what caused them?"

The girl clutched her self tightly, fear choked her speech.

"The shadows…they have voices."

Cresselia nodded her head and came to the conclusion that a Darkrai could be the culprit. She doubted that it was her Darkrai, he tended to avoid human settlements. It was most likely a young Darkrai unused to its nightmare abilities. However she had learned to never rule out any possibility.

"I will help you." She told the girl.

The girl woke her Charizard. The orange dragon gave a sad huff before allowing the girl to climb onto its back. Together Cresselia and the duo flew towards a little village the girl called Canalave. They arrived by night. The moonlight sprinkled through the trees and onto small wooden cottages of the village. Inside the windows of the houses, candles glowed. No one would be getting sleep tonight if Cresselia didn't help them.

Bidding the girl farewell, Cresselia began her patrol of the village. Lights flickered out of houses and pleasant dreams filled the air. Cresselia sensed nothing amiss by the first hour. By the second she wondered if her trip had been in vain. But when the jagged moon was high in the sky she felt distress at the far end of the village. Cresselia rushed over to the last house at the edge of the woods. The nightmares were pouring from the shadows.

"Show yourself!" She cried, her body glowed threateningly.

Whatever it was stayed hidden and laughed at her. Immediately Cresselia knew it was not her Darkrai. The voice was too high-pitched.

"We will not come out for the silly Cresselia."

Cresselia bit her cheek in frustration.

"We? Who is we?"

"We will not tell."

Cresselia scanned the edge of the forest. The shadows almost seemed to breathe.

"Are you aware that you are hurting the people and Pokémon of this village?"

"Yes. They're dreams are quite delicious. We are always full. We enjoy the show as well, watching them fall into the darkest of dreams."

"I have a problem with that."

"Why should we care?"

"Because I don't tolerate the harm of the innocent."

Cresselia fired a psycho cut at the shadows and out popped a Gastly, two Mismagius', a Misdreavus and a Duskull. The ghost types glared at her.

"Stupid Cresselia. You will suffer for that!" the Misdreavus cried, a swirling purple ball exploded from the creature's mouth.

Cresselia effortless shielded herself from the attack before using ice beam. The Duskull and one of the Mismagius' were frozen solid which only angered the remaining ghosts more. A shadow ball hit her in the shoulder. Cresselia whirled around and aimed another psycho cut at the Gastly, who fainted when it struck. The Misdreavus slammed into her. Cresselia pushed back against it but was unable to stop the Pokémon from hurling a Shadow Ball at her. The close range of the attack left Cresselia's side hissing with pain. She jolted back to examine her situation. The two ghosts charged another set of Shadow Balls and sent them her way. She had no time to react.

Before she could be hit a dark mass came out of the ground and positioned itself in front of her. The Shadow balls dissipated against it. Both Pokémon looked at it in fear and alarm. Wisps of white hair rose from a red spiked collar. The pitch-black pokemon turned slightly towards her.

"Are you alright?"

Cresselia, too shocked to respond, merely nodded.

"So…" Darkrai's foreboding tone made Cresselia's stomach queasy.

"P-p-please don't hurt us. W-we didn't know this was y-your territory." The Mismagius spoke up.

"You unjustly harmed this village and Cresselia." Darkrai growled, "I bet she was more than polite when asking you to leave."

"We were only hungry!" the Misdreavus responded, a bit defiantly.

"Yet you made a sport of causing pathetic nightmares." A dark ball of sinister energy formed in Darkrai's claws, "Now you will suffer true nightmares."

Before the ghosts could beg, the Dark Void surrounded them. They fell to the hard ground with a crack and began to spasm violently. Cresselia's bones chilled and her stomach tightened into knots. Darkrai clenched his fists. His eyes glinted and glowed as he upped the intensity of the ghosts' nightmares. The bile rose up in Cresselia's throat.

"Darkrai that's enough." She whimpered grasping onto his arm.

He didn't even flinch when her paws dug into his skin. The ghosts cried out in terror.

"Please stop." Cresselia begged.

"Why should I?" He rasped harshly, "They hurt you."

Anger and desperation rushed into Cresselia's veins. She whipped around and pushed Darkrai back.

"Why are you so upset?" Darkrai asked, "I'm trying to protect you."

"This isn't protection, it's torture! Stop this now!" Cresselia shouted.

"Or what?" Darkrai retorted.

"Or I will make you stop." Frost began to mist out of her mouth.

Darkrai narrowed his eyes, they briefly flickered with hurt before he waved his claws and the nightmares dulled enough so that Cresselia could dissipate them. She floated by each ghost, healing their injuries. After warning them against injustice malice, the ghosts thanked Cresselia for her mercy and agreed to move on from the village.

Cresselia looked around for Darkrai only to find he had disappeared. Cresselia looked down and her paws were still trembling. She shook her head as her eyes clouded up with water and took a deep breath.

 _How can he be that cruel and have the gall to call it protection?_

Cresselia inhaled.

 _He was acting just like he did when he-_

Cresselia exhaled. The crater's lava swirled in her mind. She could taste the soot and feel the intense heat burrow into her soul. His single eye upon her, cold and unfeeling. Her chest constricted and ached.

 _Was he always like this? Was I blind to it? Dear Arceus why does it have to hurt?_

Cresselia sighed heavily. Her breathing had become more and more calm but her heart began to burn.

Cresselia returned to the village. She flew past every window and felt glad when she saw the peaceful smiles on every face inside. Tonight everyone would finally get some good sleep. Staying was not an option for her, she needed to find her own peace at home. Cresselia could already imagine the coziness of her nest and the calm solitude of her cave.

Tiredness overcame her at the sight of the inky sky that slowly radiated to a warm lilac color. Luckily Cresselia's island was close enough that she didn't have to worry about dropping into the treacherous sea. Glancing around Cresselia noticed a shadowy shape a little aways. It turned towards her. The cyan eyes considered her for a moment before the creature crossed his arms and floated off towards its own island. The lunar swan sighed in frustration. She had no time for this. Shoving her annoyed feelings to the side, Cresselia disappeared into the mists.


	9. Chapter 9-The Half Moon

"I don't understand." Darkrai grumbled as he paced around in Verity Cave.

The past week had Darkrai asking himself the same question over and over again. No matter how many answers he came up with none seemed good enough. So he had decided to pay a visit to the world's expert on emotions, Mesprit.

"Why was she so mad at me for protecting her?" Darkrai growled, "Those ghosts were going to hurt her. If I hadn't stepped in-"

"Darkrai stop." Mesprit flew up to his face, "Before you go into your spiel again, I think I should know if you've talked to Cresselia about any of this."

"She wouldn't listen to me even if I tried." Darkrai scoffed rolling his eyes.

Much to Darkrai's surprise, Mesprit let out an annoyed grumble.

"And there lies our problem."

The magenta sprite gingerly picked up a small green leaf and stared at it wistfully.

"I've been Cresselia's best friend for as long as I can remember. She doesn't want to cause more pain so she puts up this sweet little act and pretends to be okay when she isn't. She spent years pining after you but never once broached the subject."

Mesprit let the leaf drop to the ground.

"Years…?" Darkrai muttered in disbelief.

"And you put up shields, Darkrai."

Darkrai turned to glare at Mesprit but the sprite gave him an equally ferocious stare.

"You know it's true."

Darkrai opened his mouth to retort back but found all his responses empty.

"You're both so scared of being hurt that you don't let yourselves live."

Darkrai gripped the walls to balance himself and buried his face in a claw. Mesprit sighed and placed a comforting paw on his back.

"If you really want to be with her, you have to let those shields down."

Darkrai let lose a defeated sigh and turned away. Vulnerability was a concept he struggled with immensely. He avoided it at all cost. Darkrai had learned to keep himself to himself and that was that. But with Cresselia it had been different. The soft touch of her paw on his arm made him feel at ease, her mirthful smile and warm melodious laugh made his heart light. If there was ever a creature he could let in it was her. Cresselia was worth the risk.

"I don't want to lose her." He murmured.

"You can do this. Trust me, everything is going to work out just fine. You'll see."

Darkrai wasn't sure if he believed Mesprit but in the moment he let his spirit hold on to hope.

 _She did say I could visit._ Darkrai thought when he landed on Full Moon Island.

He fiddled with a strand of his hair before carefully pushing it back into place and sighing heavily.

 _Well. I better get this over with._

It didn't take Darkrai long to find Cresselia. She was sitting outside her cave, a half-eaten Magoo berry in her paws, staring up at the half moon. Her tired magenta eyes locked on him the moment he came into sight.

"Hey Cress." He greeted her politely.

The lunar swan didn't even attempt a smile. Her gaze upon him was expectant. Swallowing some of his pride Darkrai relented.

"I apologize for what happened at Canalave. I…I didn't mean to scare you."

Cresselia let loose a small exhausted sigh.

"I appreciate your apology but I'm not the creature you should be apologizing to."

"What are-" Darkrai nearly rolled his eyes, "The ghosts? Cress they hurt you I was only-"

"Protecting me?" Cresselia shook her head, "Don't lie to yourself, Darkrai. What you did was…horrible."

"I don't understand." Darkrai admitted.

"How could you not understand!?"

Cresselia lifted herself off the ground and sharply turned to face him, her eyes bored into him. Darkrai's mouth went absolutely dry and his skin prickled painfully as if he had been poisoned. He suppressed a shudder.

"Cress…I've spent my whole life protecting myself by scaring others away. I don't know what else I could've done."

Cresselia leaned back. His answer seemed to have nearly placate her but she continued.

"You tortured them Darkrai. They were going to leave but you-"

"How did I know they wouldn't come back and hurt you again?"

"That doesn't justify nearly frightening them to death!"

A cloud passed over the moon, shadowing both of them.

"Cress…this isn't just about what happened at Canalave is it?" Darkrai sighed.

Cresselia paled and averted her gaze before turning away.

"I don't want to talk about it." She began to move towards her cave.

"Cresselia…"

Darkrai reached out to touch her but Cresselia flinched away. Though hurt coursed through his veins, he didn't want to upset her more so he took on a quieter tone.

"I'm so confused. We were so close before all this. Before when you looked at me I felt something, like I belonged somewhere but I see how you look at me now. I know what happened based on everyone else's accounts, but I want you to tell me your side."

Cresselia froze for a moment.

"I already said I don't want to talk. Please drop it." Despite being able to keep her voice under control Cresselia had begun to shake.

"No, I will not drop it." Darkrai replied firmly as he crossed his arms, "This is important, we have to talk about this."

"We do not." Cresselia huffed in agitation, "It happened. It's the past. We should just let it go."

"If it's just the past then why are you holding back?"

When Cresselia snapped around to face him again, her voice hissed with the harshness of a burning wild fire.

"Because unlike you I don't have the luxury of forgetting!"

Cresselia bit her lip, her eyes wide with horror.

"No that's not what I-"

"Is that what you call a luxury?" Darkrai retorted, his volume rising, "Forgetting a whole decade of your life? Not knowing why the one creature you care about the most looks at you with fear in her eyes!"

"Just drop it, already, Darkrai. Drop it." Cresselia ordered.

"Look if we are ever going to sort out these feelings we have for each other we're going to have to talk about this!"

"You want to know what you did? Fine!" Cresselia shut her eyes, "Imagine this! Imagine waking up one day and deciding, yes! Today I'll finally be brave! I'll finally say what I've wanted to say _for years!_ " Cresselia drew out the last two words with painful agony, "I never got to say it! Never! Because you decided how I felt wasn't enough for you! You forced me on a journey that could have resulted in me losing you forever! I almost killed you…"

Water began to flood down the sides of her face.

"Can you even understand what it feels like to have to choose between your duty and the one you love? Knowing that you have to do what's right even though it will break your heart in two? How could you put me through something like that?"

Cresselia's blue and yellow feathers sparkled beautifully even in the cave's dull light. Her magenta eyes that now were glistening with pain once held such kindness. Her soft pink paws that made every burden and ache fade and soft voice that banished away even his darkness. Guilt and shame overcame Darkrai, he could barely look at her.

"I have no excuse. What I have done to others, especially to you was wrong. No reason will ever erase that."

Cresselia sharply inhaled, her head lowered. Her voice was so fragile he was terrified it would break.

"Was I not enough?

"Stop." Darkrai sighed as he moved toward her until they were only a breath apart, "Cresselia, please look at me."

The lunar swan whimpered but did as he asked. Slowly he reached forward and let his claws rest an inch over her tear soaked cheek. He glanced at her for permission before gently cupping both of them. He was grateful she didn't pull away.

"None of this happened because of you. I chose this. It's all my fault."

Darkrai blinked away the wetness that had begun to prickle in his own eyes.

"I'm so sorry. I don't have the words to describe how sorry I am."

Darkrai wiped the remaining tears from her eyes.

"If there's any way for me to earn back your trust please tell me." Darkrai said softly, "I will do anything for you."

"Promise me." She stared at him seriously, "Promise me you won't put me in that position again."

"I swear to you, I will never put you through that again."

Darkrai was just about to remove his claws from her when Cresselia closed her eyes and leaned her head against them. Her soft feathers and warm breath moved across his palm as she nuzzled him. Darkrai froze. His heart began to beat so rapidly he thought it would burst. Sighing heavily she finally moved away her magenta eyes meeting his. Darkrai almost pinched himself for he had to be dreaming. Past all of the tears, upon Cresselia's face was a genuine delicate smile.

 **Well it has certainly been awhile huh? I'll admit this chapter took me much longer than I really wanted it to. It was a big turning point in the story so my perfectionist self went overboard to try to make it work. That plus school being relentless with my time as well as a bigger personal project I have with a set deadline(which I really have to work on after I post this) made this take what...2 months... I really wanted to be able to finish this story by the end of the year but that isn't going to happen. Regardless I have every intention to finish, no matter how long it takes me. I hope ya'll are enjoying, please leave a review, and have a lovely day/night! ~Dawneques**


End file.
